


Afternoon

by Ookami97



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bottom Allen Walker, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Top Kanda Yuu, Yullen, mature - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami97/pseuds/Ookami97
Summary: Allen et Kanda sont amants depuis deux mois et entretiennent une relation qu'ils gardent secrète aux yeux de tous. De tous? Vraiment? Pas si sûr. [PWP]





	Afternoon

Lavi marchait aux côtés d'Allen, les bras croisés derrière la nuque comme à son habitude, alors qu'ils déambulaient parmi un des longs couloirs interminables de la Congrégation. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, emportant avec elles les échos de voix de la journée, laissant les murs de l'Ordre aussi silencieux que déserts. Il était tard, et alors que les deux amis se dirigeaient chacun vers leur chambre, traînant pour faire durer la conversation, Lavi lança, au détour d'un mur, alors qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte du symbiotique :

« Hé, au fait Allen, je sais pas si c'est moi, mais... »

Alors que le blandin avait déjà la main sur sa poignée, il se retourna vers lui, intrigué, attendant d'en écouter plus.

« ...On dirait que vos rapports ont changé, avec Yû. »

Allen resta neutre, faisant comme si de rien n'était et que les propos de Lavi n'avaient aucun sens. Ce qui était le cas la plupart du temps, en fait. Pourtant, il n'en était rien, et loin de là, même. Il répondit, son éternel air d'ange innocent au visage :

« De quoi tu parles, Lavi ? Kanda et moi, on est comme d'habitude. On peut pas se supporter en plus, tu le sais. »

L'archiviste se gratta la joue, soufflant discrètement par le nez, prêt à sur enchérir, car les yeux d'un Bookman, ça ne trompait pas, enfin! Face à l'indifférence d'Allen, il reprit :

« 'Chais pas trop… Z'avez pas le même regard, quand vous vous croisez... On dirait qui y'a un truc, entre vous. »

 _Touché_. Allen tiqua, de façon imperceptible. Il se mordilla le coin des lèvres. Décidément, Lavi avait le chic pour mettre le doigt pile là où ça faisait mal. Et dire qu'il jouait les idiots en permanence… Il ne fallait pas se laisser berner, le futur bookman voyait tout ce qui passait inaperçu auprès des autres. _L'œil de Moscou_ , songea le plus jeune.

Toujours aussi doué pour tromper son monde, Allen répondit à son ami avec un sourire presque sincère:

« Mais qu'est ce que tu vas chercher, Lavi ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, avec Kanda, c'est comme d'hab'. »

Sans laisser plus le temps au rouquin de surenchérir, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur de sa petite chambre, le saluant d'un revers de main en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, le tout en quelques secondes, de sorte que Lavi n'eut le temps de rien voir venir et se retrouve seul, comme un idiot, devant la porte d'Allen qui était maintenant refermée comme si rien ne venait d'arriver.

Haussant les épaules, l'archiviste enfonça les poings dans ses poches avant de se rendre à son tour dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son Grand-Père. _Quoi qu'il se passe avec eux, je_ _finirai bien par le découvrir avec un peu de patience._ Allen voulait faire comme si de rien n'était, très bien. Mais Lavi avait définitivement remarqué que, depuis près de deux mois maintenant, les rapports de ses deux amis n'étaient définitivement pas les mêmes. Eux qui avaient l'habitude de se foudroyer du regard ou de s'insulter copieusement dès qu'ils avaient ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de « conversations » gardaient maintenant leurs distances, se lançant des œillades tout sauf discrètes et se reluquaient l'un l'autre en pensant passer inaperçus. Quelle blague… Un petite pique, de temps en temps, pour la forme et surtout pour l'image, mais parfois même, et Lavi pouvait jurer que son œil ne l'avait pas trompé – car il ne le trompait jamais - un rictus un peu moqueur, ou un regard perçant, sournois, comme s'ils savaient tous les deux quelque chose sur l'autre, qu'ils se gardaient bien de crier tout haut.

 _Tu caches bien ton jeu mon petit Allen, mais on ne me la fait pas, à moi_. Lavi sourit en poussant à son tour la porte de sa chambre, retrouvant son lit défait sur lequel traînaient des journaux et des documents épars qu'il entassa grossièrement avant de les bazarder sur le sol, rejoignant ainsi le tas informe de paperasse qui envahissait la petite pièce de tous les côtés. Sur le lit du haut, son aïeul dormait déjà, sa respiration faible troublant à peine le silence de la chambre. En s'enfouissant sous ses draps, le rouquin ne put empêcher un souffle moqueur de lui échapper. Il venait de trouver une nouvelle occupation. Découvrir la cause du changement de comportement des deux garçons, pour le moins singulière et intrigante. _Enfin une affaire divertissante à se mettre sous la dent._

***

Fermant la porte derrière lui, y appuyant son dos, Allen soupira, comme soulagé d'avoir esquivé une conversation qui rentrait un peu trop dans le vif du sujet avec Lavi. Bien sûr que ses relations avec Kanda avaient changé, et du tout au tout même. Ils étaient amants depuis presque deux mois maintenant. C'était vrai qu'au début, ils ne savaient plus comment réagir lorsqu'ils se croisaient en public. Kanda détournait le regard avec son air renfrogné des mauvais jours, et lui rougissait comme pas permis et ne savait même plus où se mettre. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas accompagnés lorsqu'il tombaient l'un sur l'autre à l'improviste, parce que n'importe qui se serait rendu compte qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose entre eux.

Tout avait commencé pendant une session d'entraînement. Aussi simple et banale soit-elle, en apparence semblable à celles dont ils avaient d'habitude. Malgré la haine qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre, ils étaient assez matures pour savoir mettre leurs différents de côté le temps d'une petite heure pour se bastonner légalement l'un contre l'autre. Ils se trouvaient seuls dans la salle cet après-midi là, et après avoir passé de longues minutes à se battre poings contre poings, esquivant les coups et tentant d'en distribuer dans la même foulée, l'ambiance avait commencé à changer. Peut-être dans le regard… Il ne se souvenait plus très bien du moment où il s'était aperçu qu'ils ne se regardaient plus pareil, tous les deux. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier si facilement, c'était _à quel point_ les yeux de Kanda étaient accrochés aux siens. Au bout d'un moment, lui qui, dans la vivacité du combat, n'avait pas fait attention à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, s'était soudainement retrouvé gêné et senti comme sondé par l'asiatique qui avait le regard rivé sur lui depuis bien trop longtemps pour que ça paraisse normal.

D'un saut en arrière, il avait alors esquivé le coup lancé par son adversaire, se redressant, le fixant avec un peu plus de fermeté et surtout d'interrogation. _Merde, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?_ Kanda avait vu son changement de comportement, il avait comprit. Et alors qu'Allen restait immobile, lui avait fait un pas dans sa direction, puis un deuxième, pour faire diminuer la distance qui les séparait. Un rictus s'était emparé de ses lèvres lorsqu'il avait reculé en retour, puis quitté la salle sans un mot, embarrassé par ses œillades muettes qui laissaient suggérer beaucoup trop de choses. C'était beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup, en réalité.

Les jours qui suivirent furent une véritable course poursuite. Allen s'était finalement habitué aux coups d'œil appuyés de Kanda, venant le trouver à la salle de méditation, d'entraînement où encore à l'étage de la serre, passant du temps en sa compagnie. Dans ces moments, les deux garçons laissaient leurs yeux parler pour eux. Ça avait duré une semaine tout au plus, peut-être, et un beau jour, alors qu'Allen était à la bibliothèque, seul, perdu dans une des innombrables rangées de livres, le brun était venu le trouver en arrivant silencieusement derrière lui, avant de le plaquer contre ce pan de mur et de coller ses lèvres aux siennes sans même lui demander son avis. De toute façon, ils le voulaient tous les deux. Il savait qu'Allen se laisserait faire, qu'il y répondrait et qu'il se prendrait au jeu.

Il s'était si bien pris au jeu d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas attendu pour passer les bras autour de son cou, l'attirant plus près de lui pour intensifier ce premier baiser qu'ils échangeaient tous les deux. Un baiser qui était loin d'être le dernier. Les jours d'après, et lorsqu'il n'étaient pas en mission, ils se retrouvaient pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre, non plus pour se battre comme deux sauvages mais pour littéralement se dévorer les lèvres, des baisers accompagnés de regards, de gestes, de caresses et de souffles lascifs qui mourraient contre toute parcelle de peau à portée de bouche.

Voilà comment tout ça avait commencé, et maintenant, ils ne pouvaient que difficilement se passer l'un de l'autre, charnellement parlant.

Allen aimait ça. Il adorait ça, même. Le soir, lorsque le sommeil ne voulait pas venir, il tentait de trouver des explications, se cherchait des excuses. Comment, lui et Kanda, qui se haïssaient tant, en étaient venus à se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour se galocher sans retenue au lieu de s'étriper comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire habituellement ? Une certaine tension, peut-être, qui avait toujours planée au dessus d'eux et qui avait fini par éclater sans prévenir, leur tombant dessus comme un poids de dix tonnes, les accablant de désir et d'attraction incontrôlable l'un envers l'autre, les forçant à se lier, s'embrasser avec fougue, faire glisser leurs mains dans les cheveux de l'autre pour se perdre l'espace de quelques instants, leurs langues se mêlant autant que leurs souffles lorsqu'ils en venaient à se retrouver rien que tous les deux. Ils étaient de toute évidence irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre. Peut-être qu'elle venait de là, toute cette haine, c'était pas bon de refouler les sentiments après tout.

S'allongeant dans son lit en rabattant les couvertures sur lui, Allen pensait déjà à la prochaine fois qu'il rencontrerait le japonais. À chaque fois, ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie, prolongeant les parties de jambes en l'air et autres joyeusetés jusqu'au petit matin. Ce petit jeu ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire, Kanda avait beau être l'homme le plus désagréable qu'il ne lui ai jamais été donné de rencontrer, c'était aussi le plus délicieux auquel il avait goûté. Parfois, il se demandait si l'épéiste en pensait autant de lui. Il n'en savait rien de toute façon, il se disait que peu importe l'image que le brun pouvait avoir de sa personne, avec lui, il s'amusait, sentait la chaleur monter, le regonflant de vivacité et surtout d'envie.

Oui, dans les bras de Kanda, Allen se sentait vivant. Et surtout, il se sentait _lui_. Ces émotions qui l'envahissaient dès qu'il se retrouvait collé à l'asiatique, il savait qu'elles était siennes, qu'elles lui appartenaient, et qu'il les contrôlait. Il avait l'emprise sur cette situation. Il la voulait, il l'aimait, voulait la faire aller toujours plus loin. Au fond, il se testait, voulait voir jusqu'où lui et Kanda pourraient pousser ces retrouvailles toujours plus enthousiastes. Et il en était sûrement de même pour l'autre.

***

L'après-midi était à peine entamé lorsque Kanda se prépara pour se rendre à la salle d'entraînement, prêt à avaler plusieurs d'heures d'exercice intensives d'affilée, enchaînant la pratique du sabre et le renforcement musculaire. Il serait bien allé s'entraîner un peu dans la forêt comme ça pouvait lui arriver, mais avec l'averse qui tombait aujourd'hui il préférait abandonner pour cette fois et rester au sec. Il poussa les lourdes portes de bois, pénétrant dans la salle vide, se saisissant machinalement d'un sabre en bambou. Pendant de longues minutes, il s'échauffa, étirant chacun de ses membres, se préparant à l'exercice, faisant craquer ses os et dynamisant ses muscles. Une fois son corps préparé, il se posta devant le mannequin qu'il défonça littéralement, le martelant de coups de face, de biais, de plat de lame et de plein fouet, se défoulant sur lui, évacuant la pression qu'il endossait un peu plus chaque jour. Il en fut ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne fasse un pas en arrière, essoufflé, les bras pendant le long du corps, le sabre factice serré entre ses doigts puissants, fixant le mannequin délabré en face de lui, preuve de son acharnement à la tâche.

Le silence, accompagné du bruit léger des gouttes de pluie qui venaient s'écraser contre les carreaux, fut rompu par le grincement caractéristique des portes de la salle. Se retournant à peine, jetant un œil par dessus son épaule pour voir qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à une heure et un endroit pareil, il ne fut pas tellement surpris d'apercevoir de loin le propriétaire de la tignasse blanche venir s'approcher de lui.

S'il n'avait pas été surpris qu'Allen réponde à ses avances, il était un peu plus étonné de voir que le blandin venait de lui même réclamer son attention. Cela ne pouvait présager que du bon à l'avenir, il semblait se prendre toujours plus au jeu et se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

Kanda se tourna entièrement, faisant face au symbiotique qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques pas de lui. Il planta ses perles bleues dans les pupilles anthracites du plus jeune, et s'approcha dangereusement de lui, le faisant reculer jusqu'au mur qui se trouvait non loin de là, l'adossant contre la paroi froide avant de plaquer ses lèvres aux siennes et de glisser ses mains sous sa chemise dès que leurs bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau.

De son côté, Allen, décidé à taquiner le brun, le saisit par les hanches, inversant leur position, forçant Kanda à se trouver à son tour dos au mur alors qu'il glissait une jambe entre celles de son aîné. Une lueur lubrique brillait dans son regard, aussi Kanda comprit que finalement, et malgré les apparences, Allen n'était pas le petit ange innocent qu'il prétendait être.

***

La porte se referma sur eux en claquant d'un coup sec. Un coup de doigt sur l'interrupteur et la pénombre de la pièce fut remplacée par une douce lumière jaunâtre.

D'un coup de main sur l'épaule, Allen se retrouva poussé sur le lit, avant de voir s'abattre au dessus de lui la silhouette du kendoka, le surplombant, bloquant toute issue de sortie, ses deux mains fermement ancrées dans le matelas de chaque côté de son visage.

 _Merde._ _Comment un connard pareil peut-il être si attirant ?_

Le blandin fit glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres, puis ses joues, avant de les faire passer sur sa nuque pour réduire l'écart qui séparait leurs visages. Lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent, le baiser monta vite en intensité, passionné, Allen glissant sa langue contre la barrière des lèvres de Kanda pour en demander l'accès.

Ils avaient quitté la salle d'entraînement en quatrième vitesse lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui, de simples baisers ne suffiraient pas à satisfaire le désir brûlant qui les consumait l'un et l'autre. Ils avaient foncé dans la chambre la plus proche, celle de Kanda en l'occurrence, si pressés de pouvoir de nouveau se laisser aller à leurs petites activités qu'ils ne se préoccupaient même pas de savoir s'ils avaient été vus ou non. Ce qui les importait, là, tout de suite, c'était de satisfaire cette envie grandissante et bientôt incontrôlable de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Kanda répondit à l'invitation muette d'Allen, laissant ainsi le plus jeune mener la danse, glissant sa langue sur la sienne avec toujours plus d'avidité.

Pendant que ses lèvres étaient affairées avec celles du brun, l'albinos glissa ses mains libres sous le haut de Kanda, un t-shirt noir qui moulait parfaitement les courbes de l'asiatique et qu'Allen appréciait particulièrement. Il fit d'abord courir ses doigts le long de ses flancs, remontant jusqu'aux côtes, avant de passer ses mains sur les pectoraux de l'autre pour y planter ses ongles, ne pouvant plus attendre de dévorer chaque parcelle de peau que Yû voudrait bien lui offrir.

De son côté, l'asiatique se faisait lui aussi de plus en plus entreprenant. Il avança sa cuisse entre les jambes d'Allen, venant plaquer son genou contre sa virilité déjà bien éveillée par les baisers qu'il recevait. Bougeant le bassin pour rendre la décharge électrique qui le traversait plus intense, le souffle d'Allen se fit plus rauque. Il lâcha un instant la langue de son amant pour la passer sur ses lèvres avant de les mordre avec avidité.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors, brûlant de désir. Les mains d'Allen qui se baladaient sur la peau du japonais remontèrent alors le vêtement jusqu'en haut de son torse, découvrant une musculature puissante. Le jeune homme déglutit, et Kanda se redressa, retirant son haut avant de le balancer un peu plus loin au pied de son lit. Le voyant faire, Allen commença alors a déboutonner sa propre chemise, mais les mains de Kanda se posèrent sur les siennes, empêchant tout mouvement.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

D'un doigté habile, l'aîné s'occupa de défaire un à un chacun des boutons de la chemise d'Allen, découvrant à son tour sa peau laiteuse. Rapidement, elle rejoignit le vêtement de Yû au pied du lit, avant que le cliquetis d'une boucle de ceinture qui s'ouvre ne se fasse entendre. L'imitant, le symbiotique tâtonna à la recherche de la fermeture de pantalon du brun, le regard toujours plongé dans le sien alors que leurs deux visages s'approchaient de nouveau, initiant un énième baiser, les lèvres claquant et les langues se déliant avec toujours plus d'assurance, pendant que les mains faisaient glisser, non sans difficulté, les pantalons le long des hanches.

En quelques secondes, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent presque nus, leurs sous-vêtements couvrant encore leurs peaux, alors que les mains de l'un et de l'autre se faisaient plus baladeuses. Celles d'Allen vinrent se perdre sur le fessier musclé de Kanda, alors que celles du japonais se glissèrent jusqu'à sa taille, puis ses hanches, s'accrochant au morceau de tissu qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes avant de l'en débarrasser complètement, retirant ensuite le sien dans la même foulée.

À quatre pattes au dessus de lui, Kanda se redressa, prenant la jambe d'Allen en la saisissant par dessous son genou pour venir la poser sur son épaule afin de faciliter la pénétration. De sa main libre, il vint glisser deux doigts entre les lèvres du plus jeune, jouant avec sa langue quelques secondes pendant qu'il s'amusait à les lécher et les sucer d'une manière plus que significative.

Le voyant faire, Kanda se demanda comment, _un jeune homme d'apparence si chaste pouvait se comporter de façon si impudique_. Allen avait le regard littéralement plongé dans le sien, jouant avec ses doigts comme s'il le provoquait ou lui montrait l'étendue de ses talents buccaux avant l'heure. Se faisant impatient, il commença même à les mordre, arrachant à l'asiatique un sifflement agacé.

Il retira alors ses deux doigts de la bouche du blandin, venant les glisser entre les fesses de ce dernier, en faisant pénétrer un à travers son anneau de chair, arrachement au plus jeune un gémissement étouffé.

Il ne lui suffit que de quelques va et vient à l'intérieur d'Allen pour pouvoir ensuite y glisser un deuxième, le symbiotique commençant à réagir de mieux en mieux face à cette intrusion.

Ils étaient tous les deux impatients, le brun troqua rapidement les caresses tendres contre les coups brutaux, venant même insérer un troisième doigt à l'intérieur d'Allen. Le regard et les souffles de son amant le suppliant de lui en donner plus, il les retira finalement, attrapant sa propre virilité avant de la presser à son entrée pour enfin venir en lui.

Mordant sa lèvre, Allen sentit un frisson courir tout le long de son dos dès que le sexe de Kanda frôla sa chair. Il le voulait en lui, tout de suite, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Aussi, d'un mouvement léger de bassin, il appuya son entrée sur le gland de l'asiatique, le suppliant de le prendre sur le champ.

 _«_ Dépêche-toi, arrête de me torturer, je n'en peux plus !

-T'as oublié le mot magique, j'crois. Le taquina le brun avec un rictus mauvais accroché aux lèvres.

-Tu peux aller te foire voir, abruti ! » Râla Allen, les sourcils froncés et le visage chauffé par l'embarras.

Le kendoka, lui aussi visiblement excité au vu de la taille et de la rougeur de son érection, commença à s'enfoncer lentement mais sûrement dans les chairs du symbiotique, alors que ce dernier se cambra, écartant les cuisses pour s'offrir toujours plus, laissant échapper un gémissement qui s'amplifiait à chaque centimètre que le brun faisait entrer en lui.

Le plus jeune était serré. Vraiment putain de serré _._ Le nez dans le cou d'Allen, il s'octroya quelques secondes pour respirer et se calmer sous peine de mettre l'autre hors-jeu dès les premiers mouvements. Allen avait beau être habitué, vu le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble depuis leur rapprochement -et ça relevait du record, à leur niveau- il n'allait pas non plus le démonter tout de suite. Il préférait garder ça pour la fin, lorsque l'autre n'en pourrait plus et en serait réduit à hurler son nom. Cette vision fit apparaître sur les lèvres du japonais un rictus pervers, aussi, il commença les mouvements de bassin alors que les ongles d'Allen s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, ses mains cramponnées à son dos, s'accrochant désespérément à lui comme pour ne pas définitivement perdre pied.

Rapidement, le plaisir se fut de plus en plus intense. Allen sentait la queue du brun en lui, il le sentait cogner au fond de lui, le secouant de sa force brutale, le faisant perdre un peu plus la raison à chaque impact. Alors que le kendoka se redressa, les deux mains posées à plat sur le matelas, Allen avait rallongé son buste sur le lit, un bras cachant une moité de son visage, l'autre main agrippant le poignet de l'asiatique.

Le voir ainsi offert à lui, le regard embué par le plaisir, retenant à peine ses gémissements, se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir, Kanda ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer plus, excité par la vision de l'autre totalement soumis en dessous de lui. La réaction du symbiotique fut quasi-immédiate, se cambrant de nouveau, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour taire ses paroles :

« Kan… Mmmpf ! »

Décidé à faire donner de la voix au blandin, Kanda se saisit de sa jambe libre, la plaçant en miroir de l'autre sur son épaule, s'enfonçant ainsi plus profondément à l'intérieur de son amant qui poussa un grognement étouffé en réponse. L'asiatique se sentait littéralement _aspiré_ par lui, comme s'il l'avalait jusqu'à la base. Se mordant la lèvre à cette simple réflexion, il accéléra les coups de hanche malgré lui, secouant le plus jeune qui lui offrait une vision plus que luxueuse. Ses ongles s'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans les draps défaits, celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs essayer d'articuler quelque chose. Bien décidé à lui compliquer la vie, le japonais en profita pour l'assaillir de coups de rein brutaux. En dépit de ses gémissements à moitié étouffés qui lui échappaient malgré lui, Allen parvint quand même à articuler, non sans difficulté :

« Par… Par derrière... »

Kanda se pencha sur lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis, Moyashi ?

-La ferme ! Im...Imbécile ! J'ai dit par derrière... »

Kanda n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier plus longtemps, il se retira avec violence, arrachant un cri douloureux au plus jeune, le retournant dans la même foulée en le saisissant fermement par les hanches, et revenant en lui sans douceur, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde alors qu'Allen retenait laborieusement un hurlement étouffé.

Les va et vient reprirent, plus secs et brutaux, claquant à chaque impact contre les fesses d'Allen, lui arrachant des gémissements incontrôlables qu'il dissimulait difficilement en enfonçant son visage dans le coussin du japonais.

Alors qu'une main le retenait par la taille, l'autre vint se glisser sur sa verge érigée, commençant un mouvement de pompe en rythme avec ceux qu'ils recevait par derrière. Le contact eu l'effet d'une décharge électrique pour le symbiotique qui sentit son bas ventre chauffer, aussi bien que tout le reste de son corps, secoué par les coups de rein de l'asiatique qui prenait apparemment un véritable plaisir à le traiter sans ménagement, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Rapidement, il sentit monter en lui l'extase, tout son corps se contractant, ses muscles se resserrant et son pénis se gorgeant de sang à mesure que le plaisir se faisait sentir jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. Essayant non sans mal de reprendre son souffle entre deux gémissements, il murmura d'une voix étranglée :

« Kan… Je vais !... »

Les coups se firent moins prononcés, ralentissant alors que la main affairée sur sa verge lâchait son emprise.

« Non !… Continue ! »

Mais Kanda n'en fit rien, au contraire, il se retira carrément, s'amusant de l'expression à la fois furieuse et désemparée du plus jeune qui était à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui pour lui en coller une. Non mais sans rire, il lui faisait quoi, là ? Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser comme ça ?

Frustré à l'extrême, Allen se débattit lorsque Kanda le retourna pour l'attirer contre lui alors qu'il s'était assis en tailleur, prêt à le reprendre de nouveau.

« Lâche-m… ! »

Mais Kanda le fit taire en collant ses lèvres aux siennes, alors qu'il le plaçait de façon à pouvoir de nouveau entrer en lui.

« Place tes jambes autour de ma taille… Voilà. Croise-les, et passe tes bras sur mes épaules, ordonna-t-il au blandin qui le fixait d'un regard mauvais.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres, imbécile !

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer, grogna l'asiatique en le saisissant fermement par la taille pour se fondre en lui, souriant lorsque le blandin retenait tant bien que mal un gémissement de bien être de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Allez, bouge maintenant, _Moyashi_. »

Il insistait sur le surnom en plus, l'enfoiré. Le visage rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, Allen se cramponna plus ferment aux épaules du brun alors que ses hanches entamaient maladroitement le mouvement, lui arrachant de longs soupirs.

« Je te pensais pas aussi docile, reprit Kanda, son rictus toujours aussi mauvais aux lèvres, cherchant à taquiner le symbiotique qui n'était clairement pas en position de rétorquer, ni même de s'arrêter.

-Boucle-là ! Je… Peux pas m'en empêcher ... »

Qu'est ce qu'il disait. Voyant qu'il avait du mal avec cette position, le japonais prit le relais, le soulevant d'un coup de hanche bien placé, suivi d'autres, toujours plus appuyés.

Les bras toujours enroulés autour des épaules puissantes du brun, Allen laissa sa tête aller en arrière, son corps se faisant soulever à chaque fois que son amant s'enfonçait dans ses chairs. Il la sentait de nouveau revenir, cette vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait, qui faisait se resserrer ses muscles et qui faisait remonter tout son sang jusque dans ses joues, le faisant rougir comme pas permis. Au fond de lui, il sentait aussi le sexe de l'autre devenir plus dur, plus veineux, signe qu'ils approchaient tous les deux de l'extase.

Reposant son front contre celui du japonais, leurs mèches de cheveux s'entremêlant, il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de lier de nouveau leurs lèvres, les entrouvrant de lui même, laissant son aîné mener la danse alors qu'il se sentait sombrer dangereusement dans le plaisir qui montait toujours plus en lui.

Encore quelques coups de rein suffiraient à lui faire définitivement perdre la tête. Allen se sentait sombrer un peu plus à chaque mouvement, bougeant inconsciemment ses hanches au rythme des va et vient de Kanda. À bout de souffle, ce dernier semblait au moins aussi proche de l'orgasme que lui, les yeux rivés sur son visage, perdu par le plaisir.

Les ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de l'asiatique, incapable de former une pensée cohérente, Allen sentit éclater dans son bas-ventre un plaisir intense et violent, rejetant sa tête en arrière dans un cri des plus sensuel, tout son corps tremblant alors que ses muscles se contractaient à l'extrême. Il se resserra violemment autour de Kanda, sentant son corps bouillir, alors que le japonais continuait ses mouvements, terminant de l'achever, atteignant l'extase à son tour dans un grognement rauque, se vidant à l'intérieur du blandin alors qu'il se sentait comme entièrement enveloppé par sa chaleur.

Haletants, reprenant difficilement leur respiration, les deux garçons se firent de nouveau face, le cœur battant et le regard perdu, secoués par la puissance de l'orgasme qu'ils venaient de partager.

Lentement, Kanda se retira de l'anglais, le soulevant par la taille, pendant que celui-ci s'allongeait sur le matelas, le souffle court, sentant la semence du brun dégouliner entre ses cuisses. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut rejoint par le japonais qui s'allongea à son tour à coté de lui, tout aussi épuisé par cette éprouvante partie de jambes en l'air.

***

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Allen se dirigeait vers le réfectoire, seul, il sursauta lorsque le rouquin, surexcité, passa un bras autour de son épaule en le ramenant contre lui, scandant un salut joyeux et un peu trop enthousiaste.

« Bonjour, Allen ! Bien dormi ? »

Soupirant, exaspéré par la vivacité de son ami même à une heure pourtant si matinale -après tout, il était à peine neuf heures- Allen grogna pour la forme avant de répondre finalement comme si de rien n'était.

« Ouais, ça va.

-Pas trop de courbatures ? » Questionna le borgne, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

Quoi ? Allen se retourna vers lui comme s'il venait de dire une énormité. C'était le cas bien-sûr. À quoi pouvait-il faire allusion, sinon ?

« De quoi tu parles, Lavi ?

-Oh, je sais pas moi, ta séance d'entraînement avec Yû n'aurait-elle pas été un peu trop _intensive_ ? »

Le blandin déglutit. Il vit repasser devant ses yeux l'instant où, Kanda et lui s'étaient rués dans la chambre de l'asiatique, se dévorant à moitié les lèvres sans même prendre garde aux éventuels témoins. _Quels cons_. Les quelques secondes qui passèrent dans le silence donnèrent raison au rouquin, qui tourna les talons en riant, regardant Allen par dessus son épaule, son œil émeraude brillant de malice :

« Tu sais, Allen, rien n'échappe à l'œil d'un Bookman. Je ne serais pas digne, sinon !

-Enflure ! Cria Allen, rouge, se lançant à sa poursuite, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Reviens ! »

Mais Lavi était déjà loin, son rire fourbe résonnant entre les murs, ayant disparu comme par magie en laissant Allen seul avec sa gêne, portant encore sur ses vêtements l'odeur de l'homme avec qui il avait passé la nuit.


End file.
